cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
Brutes were Yuri's anti-armour infantry units used during the second iteration of the Third World War. Overview The Brute is a mutated human, created by Yuri's twisted scientists. They dwarf normal humans in height and bulk. They possess superhuman strength and incredibly tough skin, making them capable of inflicting great damage and resistant to damage. However, these physical strengths are compensated for by their lack of intelligence. The process that converts humans into brutes seems to affect the minds of the latter, removing higher level thought and turning them into berserk monsters, only wanting to maim, crush and kill. Brutes are capable of smashing tanks, buildings and skulls with just their fists, but incapable of wielding weapons due to their lack of intelligence, and the size of their hands and fingers. Furthermore, brutes are immune to the attacks of attack dogs, having arteries embedded too deep in their bodies for a dog to tear out. However, they are still vulnerable to terror drones' drills. Brutes were fielded as tank hunters. During the war, they were the only infantry who actively used hand-to-hand combat. They were also quite fast for an infantry unit, allowing them to easily close in on slow-moving vehicles. This was ineffective against most infantry, as they had to reach individual infantrymen, during which time they were vulnerable to anti-infantry fire, as most infantry had such weaponry. However, one strike of a brute's fist literally broke infantry to pieces. Brutes were the only non-flying infantry that could not enter an Allied Infantry Fighting Vehicle (the only other infantry units that could not do this were rocketeers and cosmonauts). Brutes can also be created by the genetic mutator superweapon, which can turn any infantry, friendly or hostile, into brutes in the blast radius. Counters Brutes are vulnerable to artillery, base defenses and advanced anti-infantry soldiers. Although they were quite durable for an infantry unit, high-powered anti-personnel weapons such as sniper rifles and the desolator's radiation cannon killed them easily. Terror drones were also effective against them. Brutes, however, could not be mind-controlled, as their mutation reduced their intellect comparable to that of a second grade schoolyard bully. Additionally, they lacked any means of attacking anything that was not within arm's reach. While effective against all vehicles, the only vehicle that the Brute can be crushed by is the Battle Fortress, as the vehicle can also run over other vehicles. Assessment Pros * Strong against tanks and infantry. * Quite fast for an infantry unit. * Well-armoured. * Cannot be run over by vehicles, except by Battle Fortresses. * Immune to attack dogs. * Cannot be mind-controlled. * Can be created by the genetic mutator from enemy or allied infantry. * Can survive two sniper hits. * Self-healing even without elite status. Cons * Cannot attack aircraft. * Does not fare well against Apocalypse tanks, unless purchased in moderate numbers. * Quite vulnerable to anti-infantry fire and base defenses. * Melee attack. * Not immune to terror drones. * Can be beaten by deployed GIs, even in same number. * Somewhat similar to tank destroyers, except with more vulnerabilities. Quotes Gallery Brute.jpg|Concept art Yuriprime1.jpg|Concept art of two Brutes escorting Yuri Prime Brute_animation.gif|SHP sprite YR_Brute_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Brute_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *Mutant Marauders, who appear in the Third Tiberium War, have voices that are similar to the brutes'. *They are similar in appearance to a Marvel comic book character Hulk (in early appearances, the Hulk even had a gray skin personality named Joe Fix It, like the Brutes). Additionally, their line "It is clobbering time, no?" is a reference to Joe Fix It, and The Thing, another comic book character in the Marvel universe. Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal